beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Geonwoo Lee
Lauren Barrett Un-Che Park Su-bin Yoo Numerous unnamed ex-fiancées |job = Businessman |status = Extradited |actor = Eddie Shin |appearance = "Pretty Like Me" }} Geonwoo "Geon" Lee is a notable character and a suspect of Su-bin Yoo's murders. He appeared in Pretty Like Me. Background Lee was the only son of Sun Lee, a venerated former plastic surgeon who made billions of money off the national pharmaceutical industry. From an early age, he tended to be misogynistic and domineering towards women. This first became apparent when he was fifteen years old, having been arrested for assaulting a prostitute by Inspector Joon-Ho Kim. However, Lee never faced any charges because of his father's influence. This was his first encounter with Kim, who would later spend years trying to send Lee to prison, despite his affluent background, out of fears that Lee was becoming more and more dangerous. However, Lee would be unaware of this until later in life. Lee studied abroad in Eton College and then the University of Cambridge, majoring in Economics. Though he excelled in all of his studies and showed promise, school officials expelled him during his senior year when they found hardcore pornography and snuff films. Since then, Lee was a consistent subject of South Korean gossip sites due to bad behavior and a series of failed engagements with various women. He would often force his fiancées to have extensive plastic surgery in order to resemble Caucasian women, such as eye-widening procedures, because he was sexually attracted to this type of woman. He was arrested again in 2014 during a visit to Dubai, where he assaulted a prostitute by cutting her with a razor. He used his connections to get himself out of custody, whereupon he fled back to South Korea to escape prosecution. In 2016, Lee met a real estate agent named Su-bin Yoo, who was selling him a top-floor office in a mixed-use building, which he planned to use to operate an unspecified business. Lee became attracted to Yoo, started a relationship with her, and the two eventually became engaged. Because of his obsession with Caucasian women, Lee had Yoo undergo facial surgery so she could resemble his ideal woman. However, he wasn't satisfied with the result, so he broke off their engagement in favor of an American-born K-pop star, Lauren Barrett, who he was also seeing. This caused Yoo to snap and begin planning a revenge scheme against Lauren, hoping that killing her would make Lee suffer for his treatment of her. She used Lee's office, which he had to take off the market when it didn't sell well. Pretty Like Me Lee is first seen in his apartment while getting ready as Lauren is talking to Joon-Ho Kim and the IRT who are in South Korea investigating Yoo's murders. When asked about coming downtown to be interrogated, Lee says that he and Lauren are going out for dinner, but will come tomorrow. Garrett says to Lee that he is a suspect in the murder of three women. This shocks Lauren and asks Lee the reason for his actions, but he snaps his finger at her to be quiet. While being interrogated, Garrett and Joon-Ho tells Lee that the three women were tortured in Lee's office, which also includes his DNA and fingerprints. But, Lee doesn't seemed worried. Afterwards, Garrett asks Lee if he asked most of the women in his life to undergo cosmetic procedures, to which he replies that he did. Then, they show him pictures of Yoo's victims, but Lee doesn't react. Lee is then arrested on the murder of three women. However, Garrett doesn't believe that Lee is responsible for the murder of three women, because Lee is dominant, who enjoys power he has over women and seduction is part of his game and he is a sociopath. This leads the team to Yoo as the unsub. Despite being innocent of the murders committed by Yoo, Garrett uses his own connections to have Lee extradited to Dubai to stand trial for the assault he committed there, in order to see that he finally answers for his crime. Known Victims *Unspecified date, Seoul, South Korea: Unnamed prostitute *Unspecified date in 2014, Dubai, United Arab Emirates: Unnamed prostitute Appearances *Season Two **"Pretty Like Me" Category:Beyond Borders Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects Category:Asian Criminals